Brittd33 contest story New years resolutions
by Iliketoomuchtohaveapropername
Summary: This story is for Brittd33's wrinting contest. It's about the Victorious gang and New Year. There's gonna be a lot of chapters but they will be short. I'm not overly happy with it, not at all really.
1. Jade

**Please note this is going to be a long story in terms of chapters but they will be short chapters like the one below. :)**

Jade usually hated New Year. As far as she was concerned, it was a pointless time when people made promises to themselves that they couldn't keep. That was, until this year. She had something she wanted to do, and a new years resolution was just what she needed. She was determined to keep this promise.


	2. Beck

Beck didn't mind New Year. It was all a bit pointless to him and he knew Jade felt the same way. He didn't ever make resolutions and had no opinion on whether or not other people should. He didn't really care, but he felt people shouldn't wait until New Year just to do something.


	3. Cat

Cat loved New Year! She had no idea people made resolutions even though she herself had done. She had promised herself not to eat too many red velvet cupcakes…and failed miserably. Cat just liked the fireworks, though they scared her if they were really loud. She liked the pretty colours and the sparkles and had always got excited about New Year because of the fireworks.


	4. Andre

Andre had always believed it was ok for people to make New Years resolutions. This was probably because he himself did so every year. You see Andre got stage fright and every year he made a promise to get over it. It was working, slowly. Slowly but surely Andre was becoming more confident each year. He didn't really care what other people thought, whether he should or shouldn't wait until New Year. It gave him the push he needed to actually keep the promise.


	5. Tori

Tori didn't see any need for New Years resolutions anymore. She used to make silly little promises to herself when she was younger, but only to be like her parents. She would promise things like not to be scared of Noo Noo from Teletubbies…she was five then. Now she was older she never made resolutions, she just liked the celebrations.


	6. RobbieRex

Robbie always made New Years resolutions. Rex never did; he said they were stupid and pointless and that Robbie was stupid for making them. It was exactly this that made Robbie make resolutions each year. They were always pretty much the same thing, like Andre he needed the extra push from New Year. He always promised he would stand up to Rex. As you well know he never did.


	7. Surprise Party

Hollywood Arts had a New Years Eve party every year and everyone was going. In fact they had just arrived.

The gang arrived at nine o'clock to find HA bustling with students and teachers. The party ended at midnight so they had plenty of time to kill. They decided to have a look around and see what was going on. Wandering around they found a food court, a huge classroom transformed into a dance floor and various other classrooms filled with party games. Just as they were about to go back, Jade found an empty classroom.

"Hey guys, come here a sec." She called walking in. It was Sikowitz' classroom. In the middle there was a large box, and it was glowing. The rest came in and stared at the box. They were all mesmerised by it. Tori was the first to move. She reached out and gingerly touched the box. "Ouch!" she exclaimed. "That's hot!" As soon as the words left her mouth the box exploded and they were all sucked inside.


	8. Inside the box

Inside the box was a single room with no windows or doors. No exit. Everyone looked around, dazed, before Beck spoke up

"What just happened?"

Everyone but Jade shrugged.

"I've been in one of these before," she began "it's not real, it's a dream state. Last time I was in one of these was when I was four and my mother moved away."

"Well, what do they do?" Robbie asked. "Last time it ended when I turned into this me," she said, gesturing to her clothes. "I stopped being girly and close to my mother, and it made me feel better."

"I wonder why we're here this time." Andre spoke for the first time that evening.

" I'm scared!" cat shrieked grabbing Tori.

"Cat, it's ok we'll get out." Tori replied reassuringly. "If we ever figure out why we're here in the first place.


	9. Happiness

Everyone stood and thought before Beck realised something.

"Jade, you said the last dream state ended when you were happy right?" she nodded. "So maybe that's what we need to do, we all need to be happy. Is everyone happy?" more nodding. "I mean completely happy, nothing bothering you at **all**?" All those who had made resolutions looked at the floor.

"What about new years resolutions?" Tori said.

"Yeah." Robbie agreed "You have to wanna change something in your life to make resolutions." Has anyone made any?" Silence.

"Well I haven't," Beck began "and Jade I know you wouldn't have because you think they're stupid," Jade opened her mouth and then clamped it shut. "Anyone made any?" Beck finished as he looked around the room. Tori shook her head, so did Cat. Then Beck reached Robbie.

"Robbie, have you made a New Years Revelation?" Cat asked

"Resolution, Cat." Tori corrected gently. Robbie nodded shyly.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of dude." Beck patted his back.

"But it is stupid." Rex added.

"That was my resolution, to stand up to Rex."

Jade failed to stifle her laugh and Beck shot her 'shut up' look, she looked like a little kid in trouble and held up her hands in mock surrender. Beck smiled sweetly in return. Rex started making fun of Robbie again

" I mean, what kind of man needs to make New Years Resolutions? You shouldn't wait all year just to make a stupid promise you're not gonna keep. Only a wimp would mmmfrgm" Rexs voice was muffled as Tori slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Dude, defend yourself. Stand up to him." She said before removing her hand. Rex kept going on about Robbie until suddenly

"You shut up Rex!" everyone looked at Robbie in shock.

"There you go Rob!" André exclaimed. "Did that make you feel happy?"

"Yeah, yeah it made me happy." As soon as the words left his mouth, Robbie and Rex and Rex disappeared in a puff of smoke. Then Cats phone buzzed.

To: Cat

From: Robbie

Hey guys, I dunno if you'll get this but Beck was right. You have to be truly happy to leave. Good luck! I'm waiting outside Sikowitz' classroom. Bye now.

"He's alright!" Cat squeaked.

"Is anyone else happy tonight? Completely." Beck looked at the remaining people.

"I am," Tori began " Do I have to say I'm happy?" she finished her question and disappeared.

"So if I say I'm too, w-" Cat disappeared. Beck glanced at Jade; she hadn't spoken in a while.

"So Andre, what about you?" she asked quickly, turning away from Beck.

"Ummm, mine is to stop being afraid of performing alone."

"Andre why would **you **be afraid of performing by yourself?"

"Yeah dude!" Beck agreed, "You should perform tonight."

"I think the classroom with the dance floor is doing karaoke." Jade added

…Andre thought carefully. "Yeah…" he began "Yeah, ok, I'll do it!" Andre smiled "Thanks guys that's made me happy." Poof, he was gone. That left Beck and Jade.


	10. Beck Jade and someone new END CHAPTER

"Jade babe," Beck cupped her face "what about you?"

"I'm happy." she lied and closed her eyes. A few seconds later she opened them and jumped when she found Beck still staring at her.

"It has to be the truth babe." Beck said gently. A single tear fell from Jades eye and plopped softly onto the floor.

"Come on Jadey darling." She tried to punch him for calling her Jadey, but it was weak and feeble. Jade rested her chin on Becks shoulder so her mouth was level with his ear. He pulled her close as she took a deep, shaky breath and closed her eyes.

"I'm having your baby." She whispered. Silence. "Beck?" he didn't speak and Jade couldn't help crying.

"No baby, don't cry. I'm not mad Jade. In fact I'm kinda hap-, pleased." She looked up at him, confused.

"But we're sixteen and I'm gonna have a baby."

"And I shall love it just as much as I love you." He replied pulling her closer again. "When did it happen sweetheart?"

"Two months ago. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner I just couldn't believe it and I didn't know how to say it an-" Beck placed his lips on hers, cutting her off with a sweet embrace.

"Jade, I love you and I want you to be happy. I'd love to be the one that makes you happy because you make me happy."

"Beck, you're the **only **one who makes me happy. It's you, it's **always **been you."

"And we will be happy together. You, me and baby." He smiled at Jade. "Come on love, say it with me. Say you're happy and I will be too." she nodded and dried her eyes. 1,2,3 Beck signalled with his hand.

"I'm happy" they said, both beaming.

"Ohmygod!" Cat screamed as the couple appeared in the hallway. They were hand in hand and for once, Jade smiled at everyone. "Come on then Andre, time to perform." Said a grinning Jade.

"Wait, wait. Jade, you should tell them too." she took another deep breath and Beck squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"I'm having Beck's baby." Jade said shyly. She didn't get the reactions she was expecting. Even Tori congratulated her.

"Next we have Andre Harris performing an original song!" they heard the announcer say.

"Oh! Come on then." Cat cried, clapping with glee. Beck kept Jade behind as the others filed into the room. He kissed her and then crouched down level with her stomach. He pulled her shirt over stomach and kissed their unborn baby. Jade laughed and they went to see Andre perform.

'Maybe New Years Resolutions aren't so bad.' Jade thought as she snuggled into Beck and Andre began to sing.

**Sorry if this is kinda weird, it's not really where I was gonna go with the story but I ran out of time. Sorry again and btw this is my first contest. **


End file.
